Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to temperature controlling equipment.
Description of Related Art
When a testing environment of a stable temperature is to be established in testing equipment, especially in a low-temperature environment below zero degree Celsius, one of the approaches is that a low-temperature fluid is continuously supplied to the testing equipment. In order to continuously supply the low-temperature fluid into the testing equipment, the testing equipment should require a fluid discharge pipe, so as to discharge the used low-temperature fluid away from the testing environment. Thus, the temperature in the testing equipment can be maintained, and the pressure in the testing equipment will not increase to cause problems due to poor sealing.
Traditionally, after the low-temperature fluid flows into the testing chamber of the testing equipment, the low-temperature fluid flows to the fluid discharge pipe. However, the connection interface of the fluid discharge pipe can easily become the leaking breach for the low-temperature fluid. Although accessories such as sealing rings are generally utilized to the connection interface of the fluid discharge pipe, the leaked low-temperature fluid can easily harden the accessories such as the sealing rings such that the sealing rings can no longer achieve a good sealing effect. Consequently, phenomenon of frosting or dew condensation can be found at the connection interface of the fluid discharge pipe or on the accessories such as the sealing rings.
Therefore, the method to prevent the phenomenon of frosting and dew condensation at the connection interface of the fluid discharge pipe or on the accessories such as the sealing rings is undoubtedly an important development direction in the field of low-temperature testing.